


Want You To Want Me

by nogitsteo (louperries)



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Drinking Games, F/F, Fluff at the very end, Jade is a tattoo artist/piercer, Perrie is a florist, Smoking, Vaginal Fingering, and Jesy is a cheeky lil minx, but only if you squint maybe, it involves a bath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louperries/pseuds/nogitsteo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perrie is the new girl who likes plants. Jade likes tattoos and the new girl. </p><p>A Florist/Tattoo AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new city, a cheeky flatmate, and a tattooed love interest happen to Perrie.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little something I whipped up super quick for you. I haven't posted anything in almost a year b/c i'm insecure about my writing, but someone on tumblr convinced me to jot something down.

Last night, Perrie unloaded the last cardboard box full of her belongings and placed them all in their respective places around her new apartment. She originally met her flatmate on a dating app a year previous, and although they they never clicked romantically, they became friends instantly. Now, Perrie and Jesy live together in a third-floor apartment directly beside a set of train tracks, where the very fibres of the building’s structure seem to shiver when the train transporting goods rolls by in the afternoons. The piercing whistle and rumbling of the freight cars would seldom bother Perrie, because her new job requires her to be working during that time period.

Tonight, Perrie looks forward to settling down on the couch with a wooly blanket covering her lap and a glass of red wine in her hand as she scrolls through the romantic comedy section of Netflix, allowing herself to relax after the move to the big city. Jesy clamours in through their front door haphazardly carrying paper bagged groceries and her work satchel slung over her shoulder as Perrie pours herself a glass of wine.

“I thought you already stocked up the fridge on Thursday,” Perrie remarks, swirling wine around in her glass before setting it back down onto the kitchen counter.

“I did,” Jesy places the two brown bags onto the counter next to the refrigerator with a muted _thunk_. “These,” she pulls out a bottle of tequila from one bag, smirking softly, “are for tonight.”

Perrie crosses her arms loosely over her chest, eyeing the tequila with a mix of interest and disappointment. “I can’t, I have work tomorrow…” she sighs, taking a sip from her drink. “Tomorrow’s your day off though, so go ahead.”

Jesy opens her mouth to say something persuasive, but is interrupted by her phone’s ringtone. “Hey there!” she answers the call, putting a finger up to signal that she’ll only be a moment. Perrie walks around the kitchen island and plops down on the couch, grabbing the remote from under a discarded magazine on the coffee table to switch on the television. The fighting noises from the crime show playing drown out most of Jesy’s conversation on the phone, but Perrie can unmistakably hear her flatmate end the quick call with instructions for the other person to come over in fifteen minutes.

“You’re having someone over tonight?” Perrie asks, turning the volume down slightly. “I can go to my room if you like.”

“ _Nonsense_ ,” Jesy unloads the rest of the alcohol that she purchased, a pack of ciders and some gin. “You’re going to meet the neighbours,” she grins cheekily.

Perrie throws her arm over her eyes as if trying to block out the mental image of trying to give a good first impression after a long and tiring day, and also being obligated to talk about herself with strangers while clad in her dinosaur onesie. She figures that perhaps she’d better have another glass of wine.

Fifteen minutes rolls by quickly, but she has enough time to shower and then change into a grey cardigan and comfy leggings. The first person arrives just as Perrie finishes getting dressed, bringing a six pack of beer with him. Jesy had told her ahead of time that Jake is a frequent client of hers at the tattoo parlour, and that he is a fun guy to hang out with. Based on the way that Jesy smiles and her eyes light up when talking about him, Perrie thinks that Jesy just might want to do a little more than platonically hang out with him.

“Hello, nice to meet you,” Jake grins, extending his hand towards Perrie, and she grasps it, giving a gentle shake in return. “I’ve heard loads of awesome things about you from this one.” he chuckles, and Jesy lightly pats his shoulder in acknowledgement. The three of them make their way to sit around the coffee table, which is now clear of magazines and adorned with coasters.

“Yeah, like what?” she asks, feeling less nervous than she thought she’d be.

“Oh, well I know that you’re originally from the north ~~-~~ _thanks love_ ,” he catches a can of beer that Jesy sends his way. “And you came down here with a university transfer to continue your studies in biochemistry and plant sciences. You’re a florist too, right?”

Perrie raises her eyebrows, impressed with his basic knowledge about her, and even more impressed that Jesy didn’t misinform him, because _playing operation on salad_ was what she would usually refer to Perrie’s studies as when the two of them were talking about her education in private.

“Yeah, I’m starting my job tomorrow at the flower shop on the corner of Eleventh and Binns Street…” she trails off, confused by the excited look on Jesy’s face. “ _What?_ ”

“You didn’t tell me that that’s the shop you’d be working at! That’s beside the parlour I work at!” Jesy exclaims, swaying excitedly.

“Looks like you might be able to share your lunch break with us,” Jake takes a gulp of beer and then laughs at Perrie’s muddled expression. “I work at the café across the street from your shop.”

“How is it that in this huge-ass city, the three of us all happen to live in the same building and work on the same damn block, twenty minutes away from here?” Perrie shrugs at Jesy’s question and gets up from her seat to answer the knocking at the door. “That’ll probably be Jade and Danielle, so make that _five_ people who live in the same building and also work on the same goddamn block.”

Like Jesy, Jade and Danielle both have full sleeves of tattoos and dyed hair. Danielle’s red hair is much more vibrant than Jesy’s ginger locks, but her tattoos are not as bold as Jesy’s own collection. Jade is absolutely stunning with an array of long blue waves and loose curls that fade into green or purple at the tips. Perrie knew that some of Jesy’s coworkers were coming over, so by appearance she guesses that these girls work at the parlour as well.

A few more people arrive around the same time and the supply of beer and ciders begins to dwindle rapidly. Everyone already seems to be acquainted with one another, but they take their time to introduce themselves to Perrie.

Two hours fly by quickly, and before she knows it, it’s already ten o’clock.

“Let’s play a game!” Jesy suggests enthusiastically. “Also, I really want to break into the tequila before I fall asleep,” she yawns loudly.

Everyone seems to feel indifferent to the suggestion of playing a game, but Danielle nods in agreement at the mention of more alcohol.

“Alright,” Danielle begins, “Never have I ever ~~-~~ ”

“Wait, a drinking game?” Perrie cuts in, concerned. “I start my shift at eight tomorrow morning, so I won’t join.”

“Sure you can,” Jade beams, “instead of taking a shot, just put a finger down on your hand if you’ve done something someone hasn’t.”

Perrie nods, forcing herself to relax again. Jake gets up from his seat next to Jesy and pours a series of shots into little glasses before setting them in front of everyone except Perrie. Embarrassing and awkward memories from high school parties flood Perrie’s train of thought. She decides that she’s definitely tipsy enough to make a fool of herself.

“ _Anyway_ ,” Danielle resumes, taking a moment to ponder what she’ll say. “Never have I ever… had sex in the public toilets.”

Three people take their shots and then fill up their glasses again. Perrie figures that if all that was said was sex related, she would probably win the game, having no extensive experience being physically intimate with people.

“Never have I ever smoked dope,” Jesy’s friend Leigh-Anne says, imitating smoking a doobie by pressing two fingers to her lips and then blowing out.

Everyone except for Leigh-Anne and Perrie take a shot, and Perrie puts down a finger. Jade asks if anyone would like to share a joint with her out on the deck after the game finishes.

“Perrie probably will,” Jesy chimes in, and everyone looks at Perrie, expecting the blonde to say something.

“Yeah, sure,” she says before her brain catches up and realizes what she just volunteered for. “Uh, insomnia problems.” she lies, feeling her cheeks heat up more from embarrassment.

She’s a little anxious about being inebriated and spending time with someone she barely knows, without having Jesy by her side. Jade gives her a small smile, perhaps sensing her anxiety and attempting to offer some kind of reassurance. The game continues once again.

“Okay, okay, never have I ever sucked my own dick,” Jesy says, shooting a sly look over at Jake, who looks like he wants to object.

“You don’t even have a dick, that doesn’t count,” he blurts out.

“Yeah, but it still stands true and your veto is dismissed,” she giggles.

Jake is the only one who drinks.

“So, is that what you’re up to on Saturday nights when you’re _unavailable_ to hang out?” Leigh-Anne snickers.

“I was thirteen!” he shouts, louder than likely intended. “I was testing to see how flexible I was.”

“Don’t try to play it down, Jake,” Jesy nudges his side.

“Leave him be,” Jade chides, “If I had a cock, I’d probably try to do that as well just out of pure curiousity.”

“Thank you!” Jake leans across their makeshift circle to fist bump with Jade, as a sign of camaraderie.

“You’ll have to be careful about what you share with Jesy when you’re under the needle on her table next time,” Perrie laughs.

“I’ll just switch artists,” he says, sticking his tongue out at Jesy’s mock hurt. “Your turn now, Pez,” he announces, using Jesy’s nickname for her.

“My mind is as slow as molasses right now… I dunno.”

“Go on, say the first thing that comes to mind.”

“Um, never have I ever been with a girl,” she offers, feeling unsure.

“Like, sex with one or being in a relationship with one?” Danielle inquires.

“Both.”

“Wait, was I really your potential first girlfriend?” Jesy utters disbelievingly. “We gotta set you up with someone!” her eyes widen and an undeniable slyness glints in them once again. “Hey, Jade, you’re single, _right?_ ”

Perrie doesn’t hear Jade’s reply because she’s too busy being torn between wanting to strangle Jesy and wanting to fade away from the situation.

“Well, this was great fun,” Perrie pipes up, legs wobbling slightly as she tries to stand up. “But I’m gonna get ready for bed now.”

She wants to end this abruptly so that she can go hide in her room.

Everyone simultaneously agrees that they should all leave and respect Perrie’s need for sleep. Perrie and Danielle file into the kitchen and put the empty glasses into the sink. People say their goodbyes and Jesy tells her flatmate that she’s going to walk Leigh-Anne home. A few minutes later, only Perrie and Jade remain in the apartment.

“Is it okay if i smoke out on your deck? You’re still welcome to join me if that’s the case,” Jade takes out a little tin box from inside her bag.

“Uh...” Perrie mumbles, just wanting the other to leave so that she can avoid creating more social mess.

“Danielle and I don’t have a deck off of our flat, so this is better than going downstairs to smoke all the time,” Jade pushes.

“Yeah, okay,” Perrie gives in, internally crying at her poor decision making.

“Thanks,” Jade gestures her hand forward, signalling for Perrie to lead the way towards the sliding glass door at the back of the kitchen.

The deck is small, but sort of spacious since there’s no furniture on it. Perrie hopes to get some nice hanging baskets and a flower box or two out here once she settles in more.

She leans backwards onto the metal railing, resting on her lower arms with her elbows hanging over the edge. Jade opens up her tin and pulls out a pre-rolled joint and a lighter. She has trouble lighting the end, so Perrie puts her hand out in front of the sparking metal to try and shield it from the light breeze. The paper catches the flame and Perrie lets out a deep breath that she didn’t realize she was holding.

“Does it really taste like cherry?” she asks, attempting to start a conversation over the cherry images on the rolling paper. Jade takes a second drag and blows out a plume of smoke over their heads, watching it lazily as it dissipates into the cool night air. 

“Only when you lick it. These papers were pretty cheap though, so I’m sure the expensive ones have more flavour and are even fragrant. Well, before they’re stuffed with weed, that is.”

Perrie takes the blunt from Jade’s outstretched hand, admiring the tattoos covering her arm while she takes a short drag.

“I like this one a lot, the heart…” she murmurs, ghosting her shaking fingers over the clean black outlines of the anatomical heart overlaying Jade’s upper inner arm.

“This was my first tattoo, actually. I was travelling with my mum in Thailand and we saw this beautiful print for sale, hung up beside our table at a restaurant in Nakhon Sawan. It’s now hanging up in my mum’s bedroom.”

Perrie nods, peering closer at the aortic arch, where little dainty flowers sprout out of the diverging arteries and the superior vena cava. The long stems almost appear to be twining around another tattoo above, also of flowers, which have broader clusters of petals with bright red and blue accents.

“Looking at your tattoos is like reading poetry,” she hums, hoping that she sounds articulate and not drunk.

“That’s kind of the point of having tattoos, I think,” Jade supposes, stroking the raised hairs along her arm. “It’s art for your body, and art is visual poetry. Pictures worth thousands of words, right?”

They finish the blunt in comfortable silence, watching the few visible stars glitter for a couple of minutes. Perrie can’t believe how different they look in the city compared to how they looked from her bedroom window back at home, but she imagines it’s so because of the greater number of lights and air pollution here. The night sky at home was a clear black lake, shimmering with constellations, and now she can’t help but feel the tug of homesickness plaguing her emotions as she watches the hazy universe above. The steady buzz of vehicles on the freeway nearby drone on.

“Do you have any ink, Perrie?” Jade whispers, breaking their silence.

“No, I haven’t, but I’d like to get something done one day.”

“Do you have anything in mind?”

“Uh, yeah… it’s a… a bit common perhaps, but I… a... want to get something small so I can test my pain tolerance,” Perrie stumbles over the words. “I was thinking, like, a little quote or summat.”

“That makes sense, and it would be very pretty. Where would you get it done?” Jade moves closer to her, and Perrie can feel her shallow puffs of breath against her own face.

“My shoulder blade… or down my spine,” she lifts the bottom of her cardigan up but drops the hem again, realizing that she doesn’t have to show Jade the exact area. Her mind is in that warm, fuzzy state now and the heaviness added onto her judgment from the combination of drinking booze makes her subconscious intentions seem to have a mind of their own, with no grasp of consequences.

“I have a spinal tattoo,” Jade lifts her thin cotton tee over her head and turns around to show it off. “It means: _Anyone can achieve their dream if they’ve got the courage_.”

Perrie wants to reach out and trace the arabic calligraphy with the tips of her fingers, but decides against it.

“Nice, huh?” Jade turns around suddenly again, her blue hair almost whipping Perrie’s face. The blonde is mesmerized by the feathered wings spanning across the flesh underneath the other’s collarbones. “Are you staring at my boobs?”

Perrie jumps back, startled by the accusation, and looks anywhere but Jade’s lacey black bra. “No, I ~~-~~ uh ~~-~~ ”

“Honey, I’m kidding,” Jade snickers at Perries obvious discomfort.

The front door opens and in comes Jesy to the rescue.

“I best leave then,” Jade pulls her shirt back on. “I’ll see you around the shop sometime, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Perrie blushes, opening the sliding door. The gush of warm air from inside makes her sleepy. “Have a good night.”

Jesy closes the front door quietly behind Jade, and turns back to the kitchen where Perrie stands.

“I assume you two hit it off,” she simpers, arms crossed and a smug look plastered over her fatigued features. “When’s the second date?”

Jesy snorts when the uncoordinatedly thrown oven mitt flies past her head and hits the door.

“Oh, soon then.”

Perrie retreats to her bedroom and flops out onto her twin bed, falling asleep right away. When her phone’s alarm goes off at six-thirty the next morning, she wants to ignore it and go back to sleep for a few more hours, but the text message from a number she doesn’t recognize is blinking on the screen.

_I really enjoyed hanging out with you and I hope to see you soon! ;) - Jade xx_

She types out a quick reply before hopping out of bed with smile on her face and a spring to her step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! It would be very uplifting if you left kudos. :)  
> Originally this was to be a short one shot, but I got carried away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perrie gets soaked in the rain, gets a new piercing, and gets asked over for dinner.

Her mood dampens when the clouds start to sprinkle around her. The drops are small enough that she stays dry where she’s sat underneath the impenetrable leaves of the giant sycamore branches hovering above, but after a few minutes the rain turns intense and finds its way to the pages of the notebook she’s hastily scribbling in. The splatters blur the ink along the margins and Perrie snaps the book shut to avoid further damage to her notes.

She rises from the bench, blinking away the water that clings to her eyelashes, and jogs across the courtyard. The closer she makes it to the shelter of the awning hanging over the backdoor of her apartment building, the heavier the rain seems to fall and the wind starts to blow, drenching her clothes and sticking her blonde hair in wet tangles against her face.

The stairwell is freezing, but her skin is colder, soaked from the sudden downpour and pale under the faint glow of yellow light. The atmospheric energy is pulled taut like a tightrope wire, and the grey light outside darkens as it is swallowed up by a billowing cumulonimbus storm cloud.

Jesy and her were pointlessly arguing over breakfast about the weather forecast, and even though Perrie genuinely thought it wouldn’t rain, Jesy was in an opposing mood and stuck to her guns.

As she makes her way up the final flight of steps to her floor, she decides on changing into her dinosaur onesie before anything else, warm and fresh out of the dryer, if only to maintain a shred of dignity while getting an extensive I told you so! from Jesy later. However, Jade finds her first, leaning with her back against the wall beside the front door of Perrie’s flat.

“Hey there,” she sways forward on the balls of her feet and takes off her headphones. “Took a trip to the water park, did ya?”

“Ha ha, very funny,” Perrie grumbles sarcastically, rolling her eyes at the other girl. “I feel like I just took a dip in the ocean.”

Jade’s hair is up in a high ponytail today, and her lips are painted with neon purple lipstick. It’s the first time Perrie’s seen her wear glasses, too.

“Been doing some light reading?” Perrie wonders aloud, wiggling her hand around in her bag to try and find her keys.

“No, I just slept through my alarm this morning and didn’t have much time to put my contacts in before I headed off to work,” she pauses, stuffing her hands into her jean pockets. “That’s actually why I’m here… I think Danielle accidentally took my keys with her to her boyfriend’s house for her days off, and I know you guys have a spare key.”

“Ah, locked out. Just a moment,” she says, unlocking the door and walking inside, setting down her book on the kitchen island and pulling out the spare key from a drawer. She walks back out and drops the key into Jade’s palm. “Here you go.”

“Thanks.” Jade angles away, about to walk on, but stops herself. “I have a few house plants that are really suffering from lack of water,” she explains, “and I really haven’t been a great owner to them, so perhaps you’d like to take them on?” she asks, a tone of uncertainty in the question.

“Of course,” Perrie responds carefully. It feels like there’s low voltage electricity crackling within the waterdrops that are still trickling down her neck. “I can come with you and pick them up now,” she says it like she’s asking a question she already half knows the answer to. Besides, she kinda wants to keep talking to Jade.

“Good idea,” Jade’s face brightens, her uneasy demeanor alters into something cheery. “It’s just down the hall, actually.”

They stroll down the carpeted corridor, Perrie leaving a trail of wet spots behind her. Jade and Danielle’s flat is just like her and Jesy’s -- it’s the same blueprint only flipped the opposite direction. The kitchen is darker, with a rich colour scheme of burgundy and silver, and there’s no island in the centre. Jade puts her own bag away in the corner of the living room area and motions for Perrie to do the same. Perrie spots the sad-looking potted plants beside the sliding glass door leading outdoors.

“I thought you said that you didn’t have a deck,” she muses, “I’m starting to think you lied to me the other day, just to get me alone,” she jokes. Jade looks bewildered, like she’d just been caught doing something she shouldn’t be doing.

“Uh, yeah. That’s the reason I lied,” Jade averts her eyes downward.

“Oh.”

Now Perrie feels awkward.

“There’s another pot in my room,” Jade says quickly, diverting the conversation into familiar territory.

Her room is quite the step up from Perrie’s own -- there’s a string of fairy-lights hanging over the queen bed, and the wall opposite the window is covered corner to corner with movie posters, polaroids, old record sheaths, tattoo designs, pencil sketches, and other miscellaneous things.

“You must be freezing!” Jade mentions hurriedly, “You can find something dry of mine to wear in my drawers, and I’ll put the plants in a cardboard flat so it’s easier for you to take them home.”

Logically, Perrie would object, since she lives a few doors down and will be heading out in a moment anyway, but she does it anyway, because she wants to wear Jade’s clothes for some reason. Jade darts out of the room with the red hibiscus blooms, and Perrie takes off her wet jumper and shorts, standing in her dampened undergarments while she sifts through Jade’s wardrobe. She finds something suitable - a plain blue tee and white tennis shorts - and throws them on.

“That was quick,” Jade states, handing over the houseplants and bag to Perrie when she exits the bedroom. “Jesy was telling me that you were thinking of getting your helix pierced. I do piercings too, so you should schedule an appointment with me.”

“Really?” Perrie perks up. “Awesome. Would tomorrow afternoon work?”

She may not have any tattoos, but she loves her piercings. She got her nose ring a while ago and her tragus done before that, but she’s got the itch to get another one.

“I’ll jot it down on my calendar,” Jade grins, tucking a loose strand of purple behind her ear. “I’ll see you then.”

Perrie shakes her head in a silent goodbye, since her hands are full, and heads back down the dim hallway to her flat. She realizes that Jade has also just given her an excuse to come back over, to return her clothes. She smiles.

 

*

 

The flower shop and the tattoo parlour both close at six on weeknights, so Perrie gets permission the next day from her manager to take the storefront displays inside and leave at 5:45 so that she can get her ear pierced. The bell jingles on the door of the parlour as she enters, and a man with long curly brown hair, who she doesn’t recognise, pokes his head out from behind a plastic curtain.

“Penny?” he asks, snapping his black vinyl gloves off and throwing them into a bin.

“Perrie,” she corrects him.

“Right, sorry. Jade’s in behind the curtain at the end of the hall.”

Perrie follows his instructions and hesitantly pulls back the curtain at the end of the hall. Jade’s hunched over a table, drawing a stag head surrounded by a circle of thorns. She caps her pen and shuts of the little overhead lamp on the table.

“Hey. You ready?” she beams.

“Yeah, is it okay if I pay you now? I’m usually pretty hyped on adrenaline after, making it harder to fish around my wallet.”

“Okay, cash or credit?”

Perrie takes out her wallet and presents her plastic card. “Credit.”

Jade glides past her and takes a handheld machine out from a drawer.

“I forgot to put it back at the front desk,” she explains. “You can just hop into the chair and I’ll prepare stuff.”

Perrie finishes her payment on the machine and hands it back to Jade, who discards it onto the table.

“I’m just going to lower the chair so that you’re laying down,” Jade says, pressing her foot against a pedal at the base of the chair, flattening it, and then steps on a different pedal, which raises it.

Perrie’s eyes scan around the room, eye’s falling on a picture of two kittens cuddling. Underneath, it reads: _Aftercare or the kittens die_.

“Kinda harsh, innit?” she asks, pointing to the picture.

Jade looks over from where she’s washing her hands at the sink.

“I forget who printed that off, but almost every client that comes through here comments on it,” Jade shrugs, snapping on a pair of purple gloves.

Perrie watches as the piercer takes her tools out of their packaging and arranges them on a metal tray.

“Okay,” she says, rolling the tray over to the unfolded chair. “I’m justing going to disinfect your ear first.”

The alcohol swab is cold against the sensitive skin of Perrie’s ear, and she shivers. Jade takes out a toothpick and dips it in black ink, before dabbing it against the same area.

“Is this a good spot? If you want it higher or lower, let me know.”

Perrie sits up and admires the tiny mark on her helix, looking at the mirror on the wall.

“Perfect,” she says, laying back down and turning her head to the side.

Jade talks her through the next few steps, and she takes a few deep breaths to prepare herself. The light pressure of the needle against her ear isn’t bad, but on the count of three, it punctures the cartilage and she wants to cry.

“ _Fuck!_ ” she hisses in pain.

Then the ring slides in, and the angle is slightly awkward for Jade to press the bead into the open space of the hoop, so there is a bit of extra pressure trying to get it in. Perrie almost faints.

“You okay there? You’re looking a little pale,” Jade sounds concerned.

Perrie doesn’t want to speak, because she’s feeling nauseous. Jade gets up and retrieves a raspberry lollipop from somewhere and then unwraps it before handing it to Perrie.

“You can lay here for as long as you want. Take your time.”

Jade rubs Perrie’s thigh reassuringly, and Perrie takes deep, shaky breaths. Jade gets into a more comfortable position on her stool, and continues her gentle ministrations on Perrie’s leg.

“Jesy went home sick today, so you can ride home with me today.”

Perrie nods in agreement, and slowly sits up with the help of Jade holding onto her hand. Jade leaves to dispose of the used materials and do some regular clean up of the space. She packs up her bag and leads Perrie out of the parlour, arm wrapped tightly around her waist in case she falls. Perrie feels okay now, but she pretends to be a little clumsy so that Jade stays close. They get into Jade’s honda, parked in the car lot a block away from the shops, and start the drive home. Rain begins to patter loudly against the windshield as they pull into the parking garage under their building.

“Would you, uh, like to come over for dinner?” Jade asks as they climb the stairs. “Danielle’s still out of town,” she adds quickly.

“I dunno, if Jesy’s sick I should be looking after her.”

Perrie backtracks promptly when she sees the look of disappointment on Jade’s face.

“But I’m sure she’ll be fine without me. I’ll just check on her before I come over.”

“Sounds good!” Jade chirps.

Jade leaves her at her door, and she goes inside. Jesy and Jake are sprawled out on the couch, underneath the wool blanket and sharing a tub of ice-cream.

“That’s probably not a good idea if you’re sick, hun,” Perrie points out.

“My immune system is really kickass, don’t you worry,” Jake replies.

“Okay. I’m going to Jade’s for dinner,” she states, getting Jesy’s attention.

“Oooh, is this the second date?” Jesy quips.

“You and Jade are dating? That’s awesome!” Jake says, obviously thrilled.

“Yeah, right… I’m dating Jade, just like you are dating Jesy,” she chuckles. The silence following is unnerving. The absence of one of Jesy’s snarky comments is unreal. “Wait… are you two dating?” Perrie asks, mouth gaping open.

“Surprise, I guess?” Jesy says. “You’re the first to know.”

“Wow that’s… a... cool.”

“Yeah. Well, I’m just enjoying a nice night in with my _boyfriend_ , so I suggest you run along and do the same with your _girlfriend_.”

Perrie flips her the bird on her way back out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut next chapter. I promise. >:)  
> Also, I'd really really appreciated it if you left kudos on my work. It motivates me to write and makes me feel good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What makes a first date better than just dinner and movies? Well, for Perrie and Jade, smut and a tinsy bit of sleepy bath time works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter 4 u. I hope you enjoy the smut.

“Jesy seem okay?” Jade grins, opening the door for Perrie to come into the apartment.

“A little more than okay, if you ask me,” she chortles.

“Oh? She feelin’ better?” Jade leads her into the kitchen, opening the fridge and taking out a jar of sauce. There’s a large pot of water on the stove, accumulating fisheye bubbles at the bottom, and a smaller, empty pot on the counter.

“Nah, she’s sick, but she was was cuddled up with Jake though,” she says, watching Jade use a spatula to scoop the sauce into the small pot. “Apparently they’re dating.”

“Oooh! That’s been a long time coming!” Jade gushes. “Y’know, Jesy’s usually the type to go exclusive with someone by telling everyone at the same time. How’d you get her to tell you?”

“Well, she’s got a silver tongue when it comes to words, so I fought back…” Perrie feels her cheeks go rosy. “And I managed to stump her. It backfired for the both of us, really.”

Jade puts the sauce pot onto a back burner and turns the heat up to medium. The water in the big pot reaches a rolling boil, and she turns the heat down a bit on that burner. Perrie notices the box of pennette rigate.

“Pasta?” she inquires, grabbing the box and scanning over the ingredients.

“Yeah, that alright with you?”

“Mhmm,” Perrie shakes the pasta into the simmering water.

“So, then, how did you manage to stump her?” Jade wiggles her brows.

Perrie sighs, defeated by curiosity - Jade’s curiosity about what happened and her own curiosity about how Jade will respond when she tells her - and tells her about the interaction, word for word. Jade crosses her arms, smiling wide.

“Is this a date, then?” Jade treads lightly, alternating between stirring the sauce and the noodles.

“Er, I- uh, well,” she mumbles. Jade gasps, mock surprised.

“Perrie, I really like you a lot and I enjoy spending time with you. If you want to treat tonight as a date, I’m all for that. If you want to just be two friends hanging out, making dinner and watching netflix, that’s also totally okay by me,” Jade reassures her.

“Sorry, i’m just really nervous. I’ve never dated another girl before. Well, i’ve not really dated many people at all. But… i’d like to try.”

“Alright, then,” Jade rubs her hands up and down Perrie’s shoulders and arms. “I’ll cook, and you go pick out something to watch on the tele.”

 

*

 

When they finish eating, they’re absolutely stuffed and they’re too lazy to do any dishes.

They watched a movie that Perrie picked out - _Princess Bride_  - and the end credits of Jade’s pick - _Love Actually_ \- are just beginning to roll. Perrie doesn’t remember when she fell asleep on Jade, or when their limbs got twisted around each other, but she decides to keep pretending she’s asleep so that Jade keeps combing her fingers through her hair and massaging her back.

“I know you’re awake, I see your eyelashes fluttering,” Jade hovers over her to whisper into her ear. Perrie groans and stretches.

“Sleepy?” Jade asks.

“Mm-no. I’m awake, but I don’t think i’ll be if we put another film on,” she yawns. “You’re very comfy. Like a pillow.”

She leans back so that she can look at Jade.

“You’re a little radiator. Very warm. I could take you to bed,” Jade half smiles.

“I wouldn’t stop you,” Perrie whispers, snuggling closer.

She yelps when Jade lifts her up in one fluid motion and proceeds to carry the drowsy blonde to the bedroom. She sets her down on the bed, and stands back to look her.

“You’re very pretty,” Jade remarks, a little breathless.

Perrie silently screams with joy and nervousness.

“Come here,” the blonde says, overwhelmed yet buzzing.

She boldly outstretches her arms to Jade, waiting and hoping for the other girl to join her on the mattress. She’s absolutely thrilled - and somewhat relieved - when Jade lays down next to her. Perrie’s mouth goes dry as the blue-haired girl scooches closer, their chests almost shy of touching. It’s exhilarating and makes Perrie feel a burst of courage, letting herself reach out and run a finger along Jade’s cheek, continuing down the side of her throat and stopping at the fringe of the offending tanktop. She wants to kiss Jade so badly.

“I got the message, don’t worry,” Jade says, enveloping Perrie’s fingers with her own. Her voice is rough, but there’s no real heat in it. Perrie’s heart stutters behind her ribcage, and she senses the familiar, tingling warmth spread through her groin. Her pupils expand and her breath turns to shallow pants.

Perrie knows where this could be headed and she doesn’t want to waste any time. She isn’t at all subtle, the way she lets her gaze slide down the length of Jade’s torso, stopping to linger over her pelvis, watching closely at Jade squirming under her hot stare. Daring to make a move, she firmly presses herself against Jade, anticipation coiling in her belly when she isn’t pushed away.

“Wait,” Jade says, going completely still against her. She’s still for so long that Perrie begins to worry that she’s played her all wrong, but suddenly Jade’s hands are all over her. “I thought I heard thunder outside.”

Jade winds her arms around Perrie, one hand cupping the back of her neck and the other pushing into the small of her back, and she hoists them both up into a sitting position, pulling Perrie into her lap. Perrie adjusts her legs so that she’s sat facing Jade, straddling her thighs, and twists her fingers in those unruly blue curls so that she has leverage to pull Jade’s mouth closer to her own. Their lips brush over each other, tickling and teasing, waiting to see who gets impatient first. This time, it’s Jade, bending her head and nipping harshly at Perrie’s bottom lip, sucking it in between her teeth.

She groans when Perrie kisses her back, just as rough, mashing their lips together in a quarrel of biting, sucking, and thrusting of tongues. Perrie wants to experience more of Jade’s body and she might just die of sexual frustration before they even get to taking their clothes off. Jade is thinking the same thing and breaks away momentarily, gasping for much needed air.

“Shirt off, please,” she huffs, pulling Perrie’s shirt over her head and discarding it behind her onto the floor. Perrie does the same with Jade’s tanktop, not having to worry about taking her bra off, because she’s not wearing one. Jade slides the straps of Perrie’s bra over her shoulders, leaving a trail of wet kisses down her flushed skin to where one of the straps fell.

It happening so fast and Perrie feels like she’s barely holding onto the rollercoaster of endorphins that her body is beginning to release.

With an astonishing amount of strength, Jade lifts the blonde up and throws her backwards, farther up the bed. Perrie thinks she looks like a jaguar on the hunt, the way that the muscles in her back ripple as she crawls back up Perrie’s body, pinning her between both arms. With nimble fingers, Jade undoes the front clasp of the bra and rips it free, startling Perrie by the sheer force of doing so.

She licks a stripe up the centre of Perrie’s chest, squeezing her breasts in her hands, which causes a high-pitched whine to erupt from Perrie. Jade silences her by plunging her tongue into her mouth, and then slinks a hand down between them to rub long strokes in between Perrie’s legs, which earns her louder noises from the girl underneath.

Perrie pushes her hips up into to touch with a low moan, desperate for the remaining fabric in the way to be gone. When Jade pulls her shorts and panties down, she almost collapses when those skilled fingers circle over her swollen clit and tease along her slit. The slide of skin is invigorating, eased by the wetness that Jade is coaxing from her.

She keens, frantic little noises she cannot suppress, but Jade swallows them all, lapping them right out of her mouth. Jade gives a low growl, the push and pull of her hand quickens, hot and insistent. Perrie begins to vibrate, thrusting down hard in order to reach her impending release. Jade stops and pulls away, leaning back and pulling Perrie’s bottoms off the rest of the way. Perrie cries out at the loss of friction on her vulva, but it’s lost in a gasp when Jade thrusts two fingers into her.

“ _Harder,_ ” Perrie demands, body jolting with the intensity of the pleasure flowing through her.

“It doesn’t have to be a race,” Jade chides softly, slowing down and pulling her fingers out. A thin sheen of Perrie’s natural lubrication glistens over her digits, and a bit dribbles down the side of her hand, but she licks it up before it reaches her wrist. “Have you ever orgasmed on a cock before?”

She takes Perrie’s sharp inhale and frantic eyes as a no.

“I’ve got something that can satisfy the both of us,” she says, getting up off the bed and crouching down to pull a box out from under the mattress. She resurfaces with a purple, silicone dildo, which is about seven inches long - not including where it curves up at the base with an added few inches. Jade shucks off her pants and kneels back onto the bed, dildo in hand. “I’m going to put this in you, and fuck you into the mattress.”

Jade pushes her own legs apart and spreads the folds of her labia with her fingers before slowly sliding the ribbed, curved end at the base of the dildo into herself. Perrie bites her lip, turned on beyond belief, and snakes her hand down to touch herself.

“I won’t tolerate that,” Jade snaps, swatting Perrie’s hand away. “You’re gonna make me feel so good when i’m in you.”

The girth of the fake cock makes her inner walls clench in greedy anticipation. She reaches out to touch it, but once again Jade’s hand darts out, grasping her wrist in a tight grip.

“I want that inside of me,” she rasps impatiently, spreading her legs wider.

“Such a greedy little thing you are,” Jade tuts, “So desperate and needy for my touch. Do you let all the _boys_ touch you like this?” she commands, rubbing her hands along the insides of Perrie’s thighs.

“N-no,” Perrie whines, loving the sudden dominance being asserted over her.

“Do the _boys_ kiss you like this?” Jade growls, sliding a hand into her hair and tugging hard. She dives in for another bruising kiss which leaves Perrie moaning with gratitude.

“Sometimes,” she breathes, arching her back. Jade’s eyes are blazing and barely conceal her fury at the wrong answer.

“And do you beg for their cocks like you will beg for mine?” she hisses, rubbing the blunt head of the dildo across Perrie’s lower abdomen.

“Please,” Perrie whispers urgently, attempting to spread her legs wider, baring herself shamelessly.

“Yes, of course,” Jade rasps, “I am going to fuck you again and again until you’re soaked and dripping with your own cum.”

“Yes!” Perrie yells, panting and writhing just thinking about it. Jade positions the head against Perrie’s leaking slit and pushes it in gradually. Her cunt spasms around it, squeezing tight and pulling it in inch by inch.

“ _Move,_ ” she demands, digging her fingers into the supple flesh of Jade’s bum and pulling her in.

“You look so lovely,” Jade praises, “When you’re seeking pleasure,” she huffs with the exertion, pounding a fast rhythm into Perrie’s eager pussy. “But I want to see you work hard for it.”

Jade falls onto her back, pulling Perrie up and into a sitting position so that she has more leverage to bounce on her cock. Perrie rotates her hips, striving to take the dildo in deeper, her breasts jiggling violently as she rises up and down at a brisk pace.

“Mm-yes, sweetheart, just like that,” Jade grunts with pleasure, circling her hips up in turn. “Take what you want,” she coaxes.

Perrie reaches her hand down to grind against her clit again, and this time Jade doesn’t object. She wants to scream, the arousal zinging through her makes it feel like something inside is about to explode, like a balloon being pumped full with too much air. Her pussy spasms once, twice, and it feels like her nervous system is sparking. Jade understands the complete look of abandon taking over Perrie’s features, and pulls out quickly.

Jade pushes her back against the sheets again and leans over her quivering form to press two fingers into her heat, pounding them into her roughly as she latches her mouth onto Perrie’s clit and suckles mercilessly. Perrie’s arms thrash about and her hips snap up into the pressure of Jade’s mouth and hand, her body shaking and electricity shoot up her spine.

Her orgasm builds up and crashes over her, muscles tensing and body shuddering. Jade pulls her lips off the over-sensitive nub with a soft, slick sound. The sob that Perrie emits is barely recognizable as her own when she watches Jade kneel backwards to rest on her calves, dildo slick and chin wet with her juices. As spent as Perrie is, Jade hasn’t climaxed yet, and she definitely intends to.

“My turn,” Jade grunts, taking the dildo out of her and then pushing the slippery curved end into Perrie’s loose hole. Perrie lets out another sob from the pressure of Jade sinking down onto the lengthy end of the purple toy protruding from her cunt.

Jade works up a rhythm, lifting up slowly and then slamming down hard, pressing their pussies together and gyrating her pelvis. Perrie can’t stop seeing stars in front of her glazed eyes. When Jade comes, it’s like a dam breaks way on a river - cum gushing out of her and drenching Perrie’s flushed thighs. She collapses onto the blonde, chest heaving and heart pounding.

Perrie whines with discomfort, overheating from the contact of their feverish skin and wincing at the immense pressure and sound of blood roaring passed her eardrums. Her limbs feel incredibly heavy from the muscle contractions and overexertion, and her lungs burn, heaving for oxygen. They lay like that for a while - blissed out and sweaty - before Perrie forces herself to roll Jade off of her, wincing as she stretches her legs out so that the muscles don’t cramp.

“Shower?” Jade’s suggests dryly, voice cracking.

“Yes, please.”

They wait a few more moments to recuperate before moving into the bathroom. Perrie discards the toy near the sink and then flops down onto the closed lid of the toilet, leg muscles burning from the short walk over. Jade flips on the lightswitch and Perrie snaps her eyelids shut tight to avoid being blinded by the bright fluorescent bulbs.

“On second thought, perhaps a bath would be a better idea. I don’t think I can handle standing right now,” Jade breathes, unheard by Perrie, who has dozed off.

Perrie awakes shortly to the sound of Jade turning off the metal taps of the porcelain tub to cease the flow of bathwater. The tattooed girl pulls up the drowsy one and leads her into the lukewarm water. Perrie hums, content to be laying down again. Jade tenderly arranges them so that the blonde is reclining between her legs, the back of her head resting against Jade’s cleavage. Perrie’s eyes close again and Jade can hear the silent puffs of breath that indicate she has fallen asleep. Jade lifts her arms and rests them on top of Perrie’s own paler and inkless ones, and entwines her fingers with the blonde’s.

Jade is very fond of this new girl and wants to do good by her. She presses a sweet smile into Perrie’s mussed hair, glad that she won’t have to do the dishes alone in the morning.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for checking this fic out. I promise that more will come in the future. I'm committed to getting over the fear of sharing my work, and it couldn't be done without you lovely people who take the time to read it and give me feedback. Kudos would be more than welcome. :)


End file.
